


Awkward Moments

by alternatealto



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatealto/pseuds/alternatealto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson is a little too eager to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Moments

**Awkward Moments**

 

“Mmmm . . . okay, yeah, that – that’s good.  How about you?”  

“Not bad.  Just shift a little.   Oh . . . oh,  _yeah_.  This one could work.”  

“Ready for the next move?”  

“Give me a minute, idiot, I’m not as flexible as you are  . . . Okay.  Slowly.”  

“Uh . . . ungh . . . almost –  just let me – ow! Oh, fuck,  _ow!_ ”  

“This isn’t supposed to hurt, what are you—?”

“I think I threw my back out.”  

_“Now?_   Great.  I’ll –” 

“Stop!   _Fuck!_   Oh, god, I definitely threw my back out.”  

“Okay.  Just – ”  

“Don’t  _move!_ ”  

“I  _have_  to, if we’re going to get untangled!” 

“ _Owwwww . . . !”_

“After this, no more  _Kama Sutra._ ”


End file.
